wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Typha
This OC is available for public use. Appearance Typha is a stockier dragon, but she has a certain grace that she inherited from her IceWing father. Her eyes are a dark, icy blue, earning her the nickname "Frostgaze." Her torso is a pure white that gradually fades into dark blue along her legs, tail, wings and neck. From her SeaWing mother, she inherited luminescent scales, which she uses to communicate with the other Claws with a code that she herself designed. She also has a row of gills along her neck, which flutter when she is either angry or afraid - which is not often. Personality Cold, frigid and aloof to outsiders, but to her allies and friends she is fiercely loyal and protective. Typha is not a particularly caring dragon, however, in terms of love and romance. She prefers practicality, and, as the leader of the Scorpion's Claws, she sees herself as needing to focus on priorities before any love. Secretly, Typha is insecure and full of doubt, a lingering effect from the abandoning of her mother. She questions her decisions constantly, but she knows and trust the loyalty of her Claws. She believes that that is forever. Quotes "I don't care about you. And I don't care that you might be hurt by this. The only one I can fully trust is myself, and even then..." "Sometimes you've got to be tough and not let them see that they get to you." "The Claws are forever. And we won't ever stop fighting." Backstory Typha was hatched in the Kingdom of Sea. Her mother had fled from her own mother-in-law, who had accused her of tarnishing the royal blood of the IceWings. Typha had a confusing dragonethood. She learned that she had to be tough in order to survive as she and her mother fled across the continent, sometimes settling in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains or other various kingdoms in Pyrrhia. On her fifth birthday, however, her mother abandoned her. Typha still remembers that day clearly, although she tries not to. She had woken up only to find an impersonal letter stating that it was for the best. After waiting for a few days and idling by the cave, Typha decided that it was time to go. Packing only what she needed, she made her way towards Possibility. Life was tough. Being a dragonet with no family, no money, and no reputation, she had to scrounge around on the streets. By doing this she met up with several SandWing and SkyWing dragonets, and also a SeaWing by the name of Tidepool. They formed unbreakable bonds of loyalty and friendship, eventually choosing to dub themselves 'the Scorpion's Claws.' Wip The Scorpion's Claws This group was formed by Typha during her time in Possibility. They consist of mainly SandWings - hence the name 'Scorpion' - but also SkyWings and the odd SeaWing. The Principles These principles are engraved in a rock on the top of Jade Mountain by a SandWing scribe who joined the Scorpion's Claws recently. "And if for naught, We still will fight, And if for naught, We won't take flight. The Scorpion's Claw, may it ring Until the day, when all may sing Freedom to us be brought, And fight for us, and if for naught, The Scorpion's Claws To protect, we sing." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (WillowandtheWoof) Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Status (Leader)